Public Places
by bridgestars
Summary: #1 Ascensor. Olivia intenta recordar como han llegado exactamente a esa situación, pero las manos de Peter bajo su camisa no la dejan pensar. Primera parte de una colección de oneshots.


**Disclaimer:** Fringe no me pertenece.

* * *

**1# Ascensor**

Olivia intenta recordar cómo han llegado exactamente a esa situación pero las manos de Peter bajo su camisa no la dejan pensar.

Lo único que sabe es que estaba realmente enfadada con él por que ha hecho en el caso en el que están trabajando, pero no logra recordar _qué_. Peter la sigue hasta el ascensor, aunque ha hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo, y los dos empiezan a discutir cuando las puertas se cierran. La llama infantil por molestarse por una tontería y ella le recuerda que sólo es un consultor, la investigación es _su_ responsabilidad. Peter frunce el entrecejo y le recuerda por qué sigue en Boston. No es por su padre, ni porque le interese mucho investigar lo que esta ocurriendo, _es por ella_. Olivia es la que fue hasta Irak a buscarlo, la que lo obligó a sacar a Walter del manicomio, la que le pidió que se quedara. Ya se lo advirtió cuando se conocieron, _"Esto entra en la categoría de ten cuidado con lo que deseas, cielo"._

Olivia intenta ignorarlo y bajarse del ascensor, pero se lo impide pulsando el botón de parada y dejándolos encerrados. _"Esto se podría considerar secuestro de una agente federal"_ le dice. Como si le importara, si de verdad hubiera existido un archivo sobre él sabría que eso no es, ni de lejos, una de las peores cosas que ha hecho. Olivia intenta llegar hasta el botón pero Peter se interpone en su camino, impidiéndoselo y agarrándola por las muñecas para que deje de forcejar.

Y de repente se dan cuenta de la situación. Están encerrados en un ascensor, _solos_. Peter suelta los brazos de Olivia como si hubiera estado agarrado un hierro al rojo vivo mientras ésta siente la piel arderle donde la ha tocado. Están unos momentos mirándose fijamente en silencio, más que nada porque no saben muy bien qué decir, y antes de que quieran darse cuenta están besándose.

En realidad ni siquiera es un beso de verdad, solo se limitan a estar ahí, con los labios pegados, intentando descifrar qué es ese cosquilleo que comienza en sus labios y acaba en la punta de los pies.

Y se termina tan rápidamente como ha empezado, dejándolos sin comprender muy bien lo que ha pasado. De pronto es como si toda esa tensión sexual que habían estado acumulando durante los últimos meses encontrara la ruta de salida. Olivia no deja de mirarlo fijamente con los ojos vidriosos, las pupilas dilatadas y la boca ligeramente abierta, y antes de darse cuenta la ha acorralado contra la pared del ascensor y ella le tiene firmemente agarrado por la camisa.

Esta vez sí es un beso de verdad. Uno donde no solo hay labios, sino también lengua, dientes, manos, uñas e incluso un pared tras la espalda de Olivia. Ella _gime_ y Peter recuerda aquel momento cuando Walter la hipnotizó y se siente un pervertido por haber estado deseando esto desde entonces.

La coge por la cintura y la separa lo suficiente de la pared del ascensor como para quitarle aquella maldita chaqueta negra. Olivia le pasa un brazo por el cuello, pegándolo aún más a ella, y esta casi segura de que puede escuchar sus corazones latir al mismo ritmo.

Debería preocuparle que estén encerrados en el ascensor de la sede del FBI porque en algún momento alguien se va a dar cuenta de que no funciona y los van a pillar en una situación _muy comprometida_, pero no le importa. No le importa porque en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en cómo las manos de Peter ascienden bajo su camisa provocándole un escalofrío.

Él lo siente. Siente su piel erizarse bajo su toque y no puede evitar sonreír con satisfacción porque _es por él_. Nunca había sido un hombre posesivo, pero Olivia conseguía despertar aspectos de su personalidad que ni siquiera conocía. Y sonríe porque Olivia es suya, aunque sea solo durante el periodo de tiempo que estén encerrados en ese ascensor, es suya. Le acaricia con el pulgar la zona de piel sensible alrededor del ombligo y la escucha suspirar. Solo para él.

- Odio que lleves tanta ropa – le murmura ella mordiéndole el labio inferior e intentando deshacerse de la camisa. Sus dedos temblorosos de excitación van de arriba abajo desabrochando los botones más despacio de lo que Peter puede soportar. Intenta ayudarla pero Olivia le sonríe y en un ágil movimiento intercambian posiciones, quedando esta vez Peter contra la pared del ascensor.

Ella quiere tener el control y él la deja porque es justo, ya llegará más tarde su momento. Olivia le besa el cuello mientras termina de desabrochar los últimos botones de la camisa y él juega con el cierre de sus pantalones. De repente siente sus uñas por la espalda y se pregunta cuándo han llegado ahí. Tiene la camisa desabrochada pero Olivia no se la ha quitado todavía, así que la agarra por la cintura, vuelven a cambiar posiciones y se deshace de aquella maldita prenda lo más rápido que puede.

Ella le mira completamente divertida, con los ojos brillando de emoción, y Peter sonríe porque sabe en que esta pensando, es _su_ turno.

Olivia lleva una camisa blanca, como casi todos los días, y la mira de arriba abajo intentando decidir por dónde comenzar. Ella se muerde el labio intentando descifrar cuánto tiempo va a resistir sin sentir sus manos contra su piel pero antes de que pueda pensar algo más, Peter la coge de las manos y levanta sus brazos por encima de la cabeza pegándolos contra la pared del ascensor. Olivia intenta retener un gemido cuando siente cómo una de las manos de Peter baja lentamente bordeando su cuerpo mientras la otra continúa agarrándole las muñecas, y cuela un dedo por el borde de sus pantalones. _No es justo_, piensa, porque ahora tocaba su camisa, pero sabe que esta es su manera de hacerla sufrir por haber tardado tanto antes.

Peter la besa en el cuello justo debajo del oído y Olivia suelta una risita porque su barba le hace cosquillas contra la piel. Siente cómo su mano vuelve a ascender por debajo de su camisa hasta detenerse justo debajo de sus pechos y se pregunta cuánto tiempo va a seguir torturándola.

- No bajes los brazos – le susurra en el oído mientras le sigue besando el cuello, y Olivia asiente porque tiene claro que no puede decir nada coherente.

Comienza a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa lentamente, casi tan lentamente como ella había hecho antes con él, y le roza a propósito toda la piel que puede en el camino. Las yemas de sus dedos acarician sus pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador y Olivia comienza a preguntarse cómo es que aún continúan con tanta ropa.

Baja los brazos cuando por fin siente que ha terminado con todos los botones y lo deja quitarle la camisa, que pasa a acompañar a la montaña de ropa que se está formando en el suelo del ascensor. Peter la observa un momento y, aunque la ha visto otras veces con menos ropa, no puede evitar fijarse en pequeños detalles de los que no se había dado cuenta antes, como ese pequeño lunar que tiene en el hombro izquierdo.

Olivia no pierde el tiempo, agarra su camiseta por los bordes y Peter levanta los brazos para que pueda sacarla. La necesidad de sentir su piel contra su piel esta empezando a hacerse insoportable.

Peter le rodea con un brazo la cintura mientras ella hace lo mismo con su cuello y se besan preguntándose cómo es que han tardado tanto tiempo en llegar a aquella situación. Él asciende una mano por su espalda hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador y esta vez lo desabrocha, eliminando la única prenda que impedía que sus pechos se tocaran completamente.

No se susurran promesas de amor porque no las necesitan. Lo que están sintiendo es real, la piel, la respiración, los gemidos. Olivia quiere a Peter y él lo sabe, Peter quiere a Olivia y ella lo sabe, no necesitan palabras para expresar lo obvio así que aprovechan el tiempo que tienen y usan sus labios para cosas más interesantes.

No se entretienen con más juegos, la necesidad que tienen es demasiado grande, y sus manos comienzan a desabrochar los pantalones, pero antes de que puedan conseguirlo el ascensor comienza a moverse.

Peter gime con frustración y apoya la cabeza en la pared del ascensor, justo por encima del hombro de Olivia. _Casi_, piensa, _casi_. Sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien pusiera a funcionar aquel maldito aparato otra vez pero suponían que aún tenían unos minutos más. Olivia le pasa una mano por el pelo y le sonríe mientras lo besa, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor de abran su tiempo habrá terminado y volverán a ser Dunham y Bishop.

Se agacha rápidamente a recoger la ropa y le pasa la suya a Peter, si sus compañeros del FBI los encuentran en aquella situación va a formarse un escándalo. Éste le sonríe tristemente mientras terminan de vestirse.

¿La próxima vez? – le pregunta antes de que las puertas se abran, besándola por última vez.

La próxima vez – le responde ella, y los dos saben que es una promesa.


End file.
